


on the edge

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorcos, Swallowing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 26: SwallowingIt was almost overwhelming
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 11





	on the edge

Soren let out a moan as he felt Marcos’ hand gently grab his cock. He got a good grip and then let his thumb stroke the tip in a circular motion which caused the man to let out another whimper and to inhale quickly, not expecting this many sensations so soon. It was like a small explosion, and Soren didn’t know where to begin or what to say.

All on his mind was that Marcos was in front of him and on his knees. He leaned forward, so very close, until he was right by his cock. He kissed the tip before putting it inside of his mouth, and suddenly Soren felt the warm wetness that almost drove him crazy, all while Marcos began to stroke his base.

His tongue worked its magic, swirling, moving up and down and in zigzag motions, never doing the same thing for too long, but to spice it up and making everything as unpredictable as possible, making Soren be at the edge of his seat the entire time. He couldn’t predict where he would feel good next, and that was the thrill. It was a very welcome surprise. But no matter how Marcos moved and sucked, it always seemed to be  _ just right _ in more ways than one.

Almost overwhelming.

He let out a curse, before moaning his lover’s name. All of his body was stiff and on the edge, and he couldn’t concentrate on anything except the extreme mix of emotion and pleasure currently running through his veins quicker than the speed of sound. It was everywhere, tickling him and going under his skin.

And the way Marcos looked when he serviced him was to die for, he could never get enough of the sensual sight of his cock deep inside of his mouth as he sucked and stroked him with passion.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, he never did when Marcos did his very best to have him under his thumb, practically controlling him with his skills.

The pleasure was building up, they had already passed the calm before the storm a long time ago, because with every second, his body kept tensing up, preparing to release the extreme typhoon that was hitting the edge and coming. All emotions exploding at once, overwhelming him as his mind turned blank for a second, only feeling the pleasure as he released.

He felt how that edge was only seconds away and decided to warn him.

  
“Marcos, I’m gonna.”

Instead of stopping, Soren felt how the suction intensified. And after only a few seconds, it was too much. He let out a loud groan as he came, releasing inside of Marcos warm mouth, and then pulled out. He still felt how everything was shaking, his body on a high, and then felt more relaxed than he could possibly describe.

And there Marcos was, giving him the biggest smile, some cum running down his cheek, with most in his mouth. He saw how he swallowed, how his throat moved as proof, and it caused Soren’s cheeks to redden. He looked gorgeous.

“How was that?” he asked, and Soren immediately answered.

“Amazing.


End file.
